


touch you all the time

by Nununununu



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “You know, we need to be convincing and all. If people are to believe we’re really together.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102
Collections: DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021





	touch you all the time

**Author's Note:**

> For the DinCobb Valentine's bingo squares 'fake relationship' and 'touch-starved Din'

“Sure you’re okay with us – with us practicing like this?” Din can’t honestly say who started this. Biting back a groan, he forces himself to check, the attempt made all the more difficult by the fact he can’t seem to stop touching the other man and that Cobb starts kissing his neck once they’ve tumbled down onto the couch.

“Sure am, so long as you are too,” Slinging a leg over Din’s hips, Cobb kisses his jaw and then the lobe of his ear, “You know, we need to be convincing and all. If people are to believe we’re really together.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. No point giving the game up by, uh. Being unconvincing,” What else can he say? Any more questioning this and Cobb may _stop_ , and Din definitely doesn’t want that, even if they both probably should never have begun. Grappling at the other man’s shoulders in the desire to pull Cobb even closer, Din strives to keep his gasp silent as possible. Knowing that this is meant to be only pretending, that they’re just doing this as – as _practice_ for a pretend relationship between them that had made sense back when Cobb had claimed he could find a different way out of the bind he was in, no problem, he didn’t want to put Din to any trouble, and Din had said no, the ruse was the most likely option to succeed – as it honestly is – but he finds he can’t possibly recall any of the details now, not with Cobb kneeling over him like this.

It’s only his sixth time with the helmet off, only the second time that anyone’s touched his face since he was a child, and Grogu’s small hand against his skin when they’d parted had been completely different to this. Cobb’s mouth feels like it’s everywhere at once except where Din wants it the very most, his hands roving hot and electrifying up Din’s sides, Din’s breath hitching in hunger for his touch. His whole body feels alive and buzzing like it’s straining towards the other man, and –

And _shit_ , is Cobb aware of just how much Din’s reacting to this? Of just how much he’s helplessly enjoying it, even though he shouldn’t be, not when it's just pretence. How much he’s wanted this or something very much like it; how much he’s longed to be able to kiss and touch the other man.

How much he longs for it to be _real_.

“I don’t –” Din finds himself blurting, _I don’t want to stop. But I also don’t want to be dishonest by letting you think this doesn’t mean anything to me._

How many times has he thought of confessing how he feels? How many times has he held back out of fear over risking their friendship?

“You don’t –?” To Din’s profound regret, Cobb draws back at once, straddling him in a way that _has_ to make Din’s erection obvious, although the other man doesn’t mention it and nor does he drop his gaze from Din’s face. For his part, Din doesn’t dare look down to try to see if Cobb is in a similar state, although he hopes, he _hopes_.

He almost can’t think as a result of just how close they are. Just the feeling of Cobb sitting over his thighs is almost enough to make him forget everything except how much he wants the other man; how badly he craves to feel more of his touch. The fact they’ve stopped is almost physically painful.

“It’s okay,” Cobb is saying, his gaze still searching, “Din, please – the last thing I want is for you to feel like you _have_ to do this, like you have to help me if you’ve changed your mind and don’t want to.” His face creases regretfully, “We don’t have to practice either if you don’t want that too; we can wing it. It’s just – if we really were together, I’d want to touch you. And I think other people will know that.”

“If we were together, I’d want to touch you too,” Din’s mouth answers fervently without any form of permission from his brain. _I want to touch you all the time anyway and for you to touch me._ “I haven’t changed my mind.” _  
_

“Yeah?” Hope fills Cobb’s expression. Hope for their pretend relationship to go successfully or hope that – that –

Is there any chance he could possibly want the same thing?

“Want to practice kissing a bit more?” Din gets out as if he’s not close to shaking to pieces with want for the other man, his heart beating harder than ever even as he curses himself for still not being brave enough to just say it. For still being riddled with fear of rejection even now. Thinking _if only, if only._

“Sure,” Hesitation melting into a relieved grin, Cobb brushes dark curls gently away from Din’s brow and leans back in to graze his mouth there, “If we were together, I’d want to kiss you all the time – you know that, right?”

“ _Cobb_ ,” Pushing up to meet him in hope of a proper kiss, greedy for it, Din forces himself not to buck his hips up, not to catch hold of the other man’s hips and guide him into grinding down against him, “If we were together –”

No, he still wouldn’t do these things, not unless he knew for sure Cobb wanted him to. But if Cobb _did_ –

Damn it.

Din makes himself nudge the other man back before he gets that kiss he so very much wants. Wrenching in a shuddering breath, he searches Cobb’s flushing face.

“Yeah?” There’s something in Cobb’s voice. Some emotion Din desperately hopes he recognises.

But he won’t _know_ unless he really does ask.

“If we _were_ together –” He tries again, cupping Cobb’s face in his palm, smiling faintly at the tickle of the other man’s beard as Cobb leans into the touch as if he just can’t help it.

“ _Y-Yeah_?”

It doesn’t feel like this is about them pretending anymore; about them seeking to convince other people of something that’s not real.

It doesn’t feel like they’re talking about that anymore at all. And the dilation of Cobb’s pupils and the heat in his cheeks only leads credence to this, as does the fact his tone sounds like he just might be hoping just as desperately.

“I’ve got – something I need to ask you,” Din croaks as such, determined to get his act together, “Something I should have asked you before we started what we’re doing now.”

Because however terrifying it is to take that leap, it’ll be worth it to find out even if he might be wrong.

Cobb’s worth it.

“Mm?” Tipping his head, nestling further into Din’s hand rather than pulling away, Cobb chews his lower lip, “Funny thing, that. There’s something by rights I really should have talked to you about first too and I’m real sorry I didn’t confess to it back when bringing this whole thing up.” His expression is all apology, “In truth I just kept losing my nerve at the thought I had no idea what you’d say.”

“I think I might say yes,” Din can hardly breathe for hope, “What about you?”

Cobb doesn’t keep him waiting, his smile deepening like Din’s the only person he wants and has ever wanted under him like this.

“You know, I think it darn well might be a great big _yes_ from me too.”


End file.
